Crystal Clear UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
by CrystalHence
Summary: Born to be a Siren, but living like a Human. Crystal Hence, overwhelmed by hate & torture, has tried everything to subdue her powers but they always came back stronger. She comes across people with similar abilities and finds peace with them, although something seems weird between her and Cole. As she & Lloyd come closer, Crystal realizes that she can be her true self and love.
1. Chapter I :Water is my only family

Crystal ran madly in no particular direction. She didn't know where she was headed but she knew she couldn't stay here any longer. Oxygen was getting ripped from her lungs as she struggled to keep her pace, her legs staring to wobble and her stomach churning. She couldn't stop, no matter how much her body had told her, she simply couldn't, her breaths turning into gasps. Her feet had lost all feeling a few miles back and a cramping sensation was spreading to her knees. Her eyes were teary and her breaths were choked from the flying sands in the desert. Crystal finally stopped, her body couldn't keep up with her thoughts and she collapsed, gasping for air as her vision turned blurry and then dark...

* * *

The last thing Crystal had remembered was running out of her school in a hurried frenzy, she had gotten in with a scholarship though she would have preferred to be illiterate. _'The world is nothing but cruel.'_ Her mother used to say, she had dealt with judgmental people before, it was common to those who were gifted. _'They're just jealous because once you strip their wealth from them, they have nothing but hurtful words.'_ Her mind was swimming with insults and threats and abuses, all received by her from a different person every time and when all the people have had something to say, the dreadful cycle had been repeating over and over. Crystal had lived her entire life like this, since she had lost her mom and dad at a young age and she was the only kid in school who could barely afford a meal, let alone brand new clothes every day of her life just to be thrown out like her peers. She was considered a freak. Crystal didn't have the luxury to cry and moan about it though, she had to work every day to be able to keep herself alive as well as study to be able to pass her classes and keep her scholarship. She could have gone to a small school or not one at all but without any purpose in her life, without any use for her, she would have died in vain and after the loss of her mother, that was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to earn money and live the life her mother always wanted her to have. She wanted to prove everyone that she was more than just some orphan, that she was born to be a great person. She wanted to earn enough to give her mother the memorial she never had and then spend her days in an orphanage, not to be one of those to be adopted but to keep the lonely children, like she once was, company. But once everyone came to know about her powers though, she had never felt even more lost.

Slowly, with no help from the other students and teachers, Crystal began losing her sanity and then finally, she broke and then, she ran.

Little by little her consciousness had slipped back to her like water dripping from the clouds to the ocean, ripples in her head sending jolts of electricity through her body as she slowly gained the energy to open her eyes. Her eyes burned when she did so, as well as every muscle in her body. When she didn't recognize her surroundings a dull alarm had buzzed at the back of her head but she ignored it, waiting for her kidnappers to come and put her out of her misery. She waited, shifting from consciousness to sleep until she heard the door creak open. In came a surly looking man with oily black hair and an unforgiving scowl etched on his face. Crystal shuddered when she got a whiff of his cologne, the pungent odor suffocating her and she began taking breaths through her mouth. Her wrists were bound behind her and her legs were tied to the wooden chair she was seated on. Struggling to free her wrists was a lost effort as the rope was tied too tightly, the rough exterior creating rope burns on her pale flesh.

"Tell me, what exactly were you doing in my territory, sweetheart?" His malicious words left a bitter taste in her mouth, especially with the gross name her beckoned her by. She would've thrown up but she didn't have anything in her stomach to vomit, though she could feel bile burning up her throat. Avoiding the question, she remained quiet as her captor stared her down. He grinned at her, flashing yellow teeth, among them a few golden and the others rotten. Crystal grimaced.

He walked towards her and her mouth went dry as his cologne became more distinct to her, it was like bleach, but with a not so subtle hint of musk. Her nostril hairs at the smell. He locked eyes with her, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Charles, why don't you get our guest a glass of water to wet her whistle." The sound of running water from behind her filled her ears and just by the smell, she could tell it was ocean water, distilled but still from the ocean, she could sense the waters call towards her and shivered. Water was a kind of skill at the back of her head, she learned how to control water even before she learnt the alphabet. Footsteps indicated that 'Charles' was coming towards her with that glass of water filled to brim. She tried to free herself from the bounds but no use. As she saw the large man come to with the cup she thought she had no choice but to use her powers. The man before her took the cup out of his hands and fed it to her. Crystal took a big gulp and he leaned in, putting her hands on her thighs. In disgust, she spat the water on his face. He stumbled backwards and Crystal lifted herself and the chair and smashed it back onto the ground, the chair breaking into splinters.

She pulled the ropes off her legs and wiggled them out of her arms as she she made a break for the way out of the room, guards hot on her tail. She needed to get out of here, who knows how much more ocean water was here and if she took her time, there was just no telling what could be the outcome. She could sense every droplet of water and tried to look for the exit, the walls trembling slightly.

Taking a left and running through a long hallway, she then took another turn and gasped. A little less than a hundred guards stood staring back at her, armed and ready to shoot. She shrieked and the walls and ceiling crack and collapsed, water shooting in all different directions and drowning some soldiers while knocking out the others. Crystal consciousness slipped from her as well, the adrenaline running through her veins faded as her eyes fluttered shut, taking refuge in the cool water as it cradled her out of the building. By the time she came to, she was floating in clear water.

 **Hey guys,I'm back!**

 **I've recently gone through all my old stories and I've realized that from the time I had taken I haitus my writing style had improved as well as my plot writing had matured, I'm no longer the girl who would accept a good plot with a terrible delivery, so I've decided to rewrite all of my chapters, they'll still revolve around the same thing but the plot will most likely be changed into something with much more depth and one I expect will interest you even more. I hope you all will enjoy this. Thank you and good night.**


	2. Chapter II: Wrath of the Waves

Crystal had never slept on a comfortable mattress and never had a thick, soft duvet to keep her warm in the winters. She always had a thin mattress which was pretty much an equivalent of sleeping on the ground and she had a flimsy blanket that never covered her entire body, with moth holes and more lint than thread. She lived in an old, torn up house hidden behind a grove of trees on the coast of Ninjago, that was smaller than a regular-sized bathroom. So, when she had gained her consciousness in the morning, to the sounds of fire crackling and a soft duvet covering her body, bathed in the smell of lavenders, she tried to get in as much sleep as possible before getting up to figure out where she was.

She slept until her under-eyes felt non-existent and her sore muscles stopped screaming. Crystal wanted to sleep more, she wanted to sleep until she was 30 but as morning bled into noon, she forced herself out of the bed and immediately regretted it when every muscle burned in her body and her eyes felt heavier than ever. She stood there for a second, contemplating whether she should go back to her slumber or not. The water wasn't telling her anything, though she could sense it underneath her, it gave her a familiar feeling to home.

Thinking that she should at least figure out where she was, Crystal walked out of the room, ignoring the wet door handle, her hair damp and clothes soggy. Stepping out of the room was agonizing because in contrast to the inside, the corridor she was in was freezing and her wet clothes and hair made her shiver even more. Her body shook like a chihuahua as she walked into what seemed like a living room joined with the kitchen. This room was just as cold as the corridor and nose and cheeks began reddening as she walked behind to counter. Nobody seemed to be home, she wondered what she should do, in the boat house of a stranger that gave her a bed and the softest duvet she had ever touched (the only duvet she ever touched).

Footsteps and loud voices began to approach and in a panic, she stifled a sneeze and picked up a frying pan, pointing it at her possible captors. As the group of boys and one girl shuffled into the room, they were more than shocked to find a slightly damp girl holding up a frying pan, that stilled had remnants of the eggs and bacon they had this morning. They got over the shock quickly and just waited expectantly for Crystal to do something. It got awkward fast.

They were kicking their feet and some even looked amused that Crystal was holding up a skillet as a weapon and wore an expression that could be compared to an angry bunny. Crystal began wondering how she looked to them, a meek 16-year-old in their kitchen, that could bisect angles like a pro but couldn't hold 2 liters of water for more than 10 minutes.

She was quick to realize that they weren't going start the conversation. So, she held the metal cooker higher and took a breath through her mouth.

"Who are you? And, where am I?" She asked coldly, sniffling lightly. The boy she pointed the pan at was slightly flustered, "You're the one who was on our boat." He said rather harshly and she scoffed, "Please! I never-! "Crystal stopped herself short when she realized that the ocean must have carried her onto the boat for help.

"O-Oh, you might be right, I was on a jet ski when, um, I lost control and it kind of just catapulted me onto the deck of your boat."

The boy raised a brow at her, general disbelief and suspicion captured in his green eyes, "We were in the middle of the ocean when we found you and then we went to shore to check if anyone was missing."

"Yes, I was, was on the jet ski, in the middle of the ocean." She stuttered nervously at his cold stare.

"Why exactly were you in the middle of ocean on a jet ski?" "I was running away." "From what?" "My boyfriend who cheated on me?" She lied and then almost facepalmed at her lame answer.

The boy snorted and she glared at him.

"Look, I'm giving you a chance to forget that this ever happened and we both can go on our own separate ways. Why exactly are you making this so difficult?" Said Crystal hotly.

"Because I want to know how you got onto the boat and why you're here." "I already told you." "Pity, because I don't believe you."

The rest of the gang had managed to get between them before anything had happened before another boy, with blazing amber eyes and odd spiky hair stepped up to her and she held the pan up to his chest, warning him not to come closer.

"Look, either you tell us why you're here or we make you tell us." He said in such a tone that it reminded Crystal of the bullies she faced back home, if she could call it that. She scrunched up her nose and said, "And what exactly could you do?"

He slightly smirked and extended his hand, where a flame burst right in the palm of her hand. Flabbergasted, Crystal dropped the pan and ducked underneath his arm, running to the balcony and they followed suit.

Behind her, the water rose up, wrathfully at the group like a mother to people who had hurt her child. She sounds of salty waves crashing filled her ears as the water hurled itself against the group. Clearly not expecting it, they got hit with such a force that it could be compared to a baby tsunami. Water was beautiful, until it got frisky, though having a good relationship with water itself, Crystal could easily avoid the rage of the waves.

The waves fell back as soon as they crashed and Crystal found their bodies lying in puddles, drenched to the bone. She hurried to check each of them for a heartbeat and she curled into a corner in relief when she heard faint beating from each of their chests. The silhouette of a soaked woman flashed through her head and she didn't even have to look at the face to know who it was. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she pulled her knees to her chest and watched the figures cautiously.

They had come to soon enough, the one with the metal body being the first to open his eyes. 'A robot' Crystal thought watching the droid fumble around to wake the rest up, 'How odd.'

As soon as the heavy boy with black hair and unkempt brows gained his consciousness, she got up and bowed to the people before her who were surprised by her polar attitude and her traditional action. Once she straightened up, Crystal ran a shaky hand through her doused hair and rested it behind her neck.

"I'm sorry for that, I was not expecting that to happen." She said sincerely.

One of the boys had then noisily exclaimed, "She has elemental abilities too? This is so not a good time for Sensei to be away!" She raised a brow, "E-Elemental abilities?"

Their attention was brought back to her as Crystal stared at them expectantly.

"You're an elemental master." A girl with short, black hair had said and Crystal's brows furrowed, "Elemental master? I think you're mistaken." She already knew what she was. Crystal Hence was born a half-siren after her mother, a siren, had married a human. Though now was not the best time to mention her supernatural-ness.

"Well, elemental master or not," The boy with matted black hair and a well-defined body stepped up, "We can't let someone with powers like this just walk around."


End file.
